


舞男

by susuailianhua



Category: Star Trek RPS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancer!Chirs, M/M, Pinto, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Tough!Zach, control behavior, possessive!Zach, top Zachary
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susuailianhua/pseuds/susuailianhua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>嘛，一切都是为了肉，只是写了个舞男派派的段子然后发展成了这篇肉。卡了好几天才撸完，已经不造自己写了什么……<br/>一万多字我也是突破了，食用……嗯，愉快？</p>
    </blockquote>





	舞男

**Author's Note:**

> 嘛，一切都是为了肉，只是写了个舞男派派的段子然后发展成了这篇肉。卡了好几天才撸完，已经不造自己写了什么……  
> 一万多字我也是突破了，食用……嗯，愉快？

正文：

灯光师关掉了几个大灯，把舞台上的光线调得暧昧朦胧，音乐也从快节奏的电声舞曲变成了性感沙哑的慢摇女声独唱。舞台下的观众们压低了声音嗡嗡议论着，兴奋的电流在人群里窜动。  
突然，伴随着一个鼓点，舞台上深红色的天鹅绒幕布被掀了起来，Chris穿了一件长风衣出场，从上到下裹得严严实实的。他甩了甩还有点湿漉漉的金发，朝台下送了一个飞吻，观众们立刻跟疯了一样地尖叫起来。  
“Chris！Chris！Chris！Chris！Chris！……”他们整齐一致地喊着。Chris露出一个自信的笑容，向前滑动了一步，竖起一根手指抵在嘴唇上，示意人们安静。“嘘……”他嘟着性感的嘴唇，又舔了舔手指，观众在短暂的安静后又陷入了疯狂。  
音响师把音乐调响了，正好又是一段歌词的开始。Chris跟着节奏扯住风衣的衣襟往旁边一拉，粘带扣发出嗤啦一声，衣服敞开了，露出他漂亮的锁骨和饱满但不夸张的肌肉。他穿了一条低腰的紧身牛仔裤，裤腰卡在胯骨上，露着一段诱人的人鱼线。  
Chris把风衣随手一甩扔到了观众头顶。几个女生争抢着抱在怀里。他不再对观众放电，脚步跟着音乐踏动，走到舞台中央的钢管面前。他握着钢管上半部分一跃而上，用膝盖夹住钢管，在惯性作用下转了几个圈，落在地上。他松开钢管，变成四肢着地趴在地上的姿势，眼神狂野充满力量，像一只盯上猎物的猛兽。  
靠近舞台的观众使劲向他伸出手去。Chris立刻躲开了，没让观众的手碰到他一下。他动作迅速但是优美地翻滚了一下，又够到了他的钢管，双手握住，然后用一种缓慢的折磨人的速度站了起来，在此期间他一直背对着观众，他挺翘的臀部在灯光下轻轻扭动。观众们更加疯狂了。  
Chris单手握着钢管走了一圈。他的脚步是刻意的，缓慢而扭捏，每走一步都能让观众看到他半露的胯骨是如何扭动。接着他两腿夹住钢管，臀部像波浪一样迅速挺动，模仿交媾的动作，姿势情色诱人。他的表情也是如此沉醉，半闭着眼，红唇张开，抹了油的皮肤在灯光下闪闪发亮。他简直是诱惑人类的罪恶。  
Chris伴随着音乐声舞蹈着，不时做出几个高难度动作，双腿夹住钢管倒吊着，或者仅凭手臂的力量让自己挂在钢管上，双腿面对观众分开一个很大的角度。更多的时候，他都在缓慢地扭动，他的手臂，他的肩膀，他的腰肢，变换着角度让观众看清他每一组肌肉的动作。  
当他的右手抚摸过他的胸膛，小腹，最终落在牛仔裤扣子上时，观众的尖叫声几乎把房顶掀翻了。然而他并没有把裤子解开，而是让手指从低低的裤腰中潜进去，让观众看到他的手在裤子下顶起一个小包。他跪在地上，后背倚着钢管，胯部向前挺动，在听够了观众哭号似的尖叫后，他缓缓站起，将手从裤子里抽出来，伸出艳红的舌尖舔了一下。

Chris拧动插在锁孔里的钥匙，门打开了，房间里一片漆黑。他拔下钥匙，伸手摸索着墙壁上的开关，却突然被人揪住领子拽了进来。一双手将他猛地推到墙上，力量之大几乎让他双脚离地，他的后背重重撞在墙面的开关上，灯光啪一下亮了起来，Zachary阴沉的脸出现在他面前。  
“操，你他妈疯了吗！”  
Chris使劲推开对方。不像Zachary的西装革履，表演结束后他只穿了一件薄衬衣回来，Zachary那一下撞得他背上有些疼。他揉着后背向屋里走去，不想理会对方莫名其妙的行为。  
“你又去了‘深红’。”Zachary紧跟在他后面走进客厅，按住他的肩膀将他扳过来面对自己，深棕色的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒和情欲。  
Chris的瞪视立刻转变成了然且狡猾的笑意，他向Zachary靠了一步，让两人胸膛相贴，嘴唇停在一个危险的距离上。  
“你去看了？我跳得棒不棒，Zach？所有人都为我疯狂。”  
“深红”是Chris去的那家舞厅的名字，在成为Zachary的情人之前，Chris是那里的王牌舞者，他的表演火爆到需要限定观看人数，否则观众们会把舞厅挤爆。人们为他尖叫痴狂，不惜一切想要得到任何一件跟他有关的东西，而Chris热辣却不热情，从不让任何人触碰到他，总是匆匆登场，又突然离去，神神秘秘让人们对他更加欲罢不能。  
Zachary一直强烈反对Chris跳舞，甚至在他们正式在一起之前就这么做。他恨透了“深红”，尽管他第一次遇到Chris就是在这家舞厅。他讨厌那里的每一个观众，讨厌他们用贪婪的目光看着他的Chris，讨厌他们恨不得爬到Chris身上去的那股劲。按照他的理解，Chris就应该被锁在他的大宅里，用银光闪闪的手铐拷在床头上，一天二十四小时躺在他身下呻吟扭动，而不是在那个该死的舞厅里把美好的身体露给那群该死的人看。  
“我说过，Chris，你不能去那里跳舞。”Zachary低沉地说，手臂垂在身侧，拳头攥得紧紧的。他必须克制住触碰Chris的欲望，抵御Chris嘴唇的诱惑，否则他会沉迷于Chris给予的一切刺激中，一次又一次地纵容对方的任何要求。  
“哦，拜托了，Zach，Karl只是请我帮忙客串一次。你把他的王牌挖走了，断了他的钱路，我偶尔去表演一次并不过分。”Chris甜笑着，顶着Zachary的胸膛又向前走了一步。他得意地看到Zachary的眸色又深了一分。  
Chris才不怕惹Zachary生气，尽管这个男人跺一跺脚都会让整个加州跟着颤动。事实上他不仅不怕，反而享受挑动Zachary的怒气，他喜欢看Zachary生气却拿他没办法的样子，喜欢看他眼眸中的怒气转化成欲求，然后来一场粗鲁的性爱。  
Chris挑衅地看着Zachary，凑过脸去伸出舌尖舔了舔对方嘴唇。他几乎能听见Zachary的理智轰然倒塌的声音。  
“迟早有一天，我会把深红一把火烧干净。”Zachary贴着Chris的嘴唇咬牙切齿地说。Chris不在意地笑笑，在那双手爬上自己肩膀之前一阵风似的远离了。  
“你不会的，甜心。Karl会跟你拼命。”他高声宣称着走向客厅的沙发，包裹在牛仔裤里的完美臀部在Zachary面前晃动。  
他是故意的。Zachary恼怒地想。总是无时无刻不在展现他的性感和诱惑，好像他做得还不够似的。  
“你什么时候才肯跟我回去？”Zachary压下他的不快，问道。  
“回哪儿？”  
“别装傻，Chris，我问过一百次了。什么时候跟我回昆氏的大宅？”  
Chris把自己扔进沙发里，两条长腿交叠着搭在茶几上——还是不肯换下那条该死的低腰牛仔裤——姿势懒散随意。他的衬衣解开了靠近领口的两颗扣子，露出一片还涂着亮油的胸膛。Zachary发现自己无法将目光从那片发亮的皮肤上移开。  
“那我就第一百零一次告诉你：不。我才不会跟你回那座大宅子，房间修得像迷宫一样，每个人的脸色都像被人欠了一百万那么臭。对，就是你现在这种表情。”他毫不在意Zachary越来越难看的脸色，捞过一袋话梅干往嘴里塞了一颗，酸得皱起了眉毛。  
“你宁可呆在这栋破房子里，守着这堆老旧的家具和电器，也不愿意去你男朋友家？”  
“对我的房子放尊重点，该死的昆氏家族继承人。你知道有多少人连这样的房子都住不起吗？”Chris毫不示弱地瞪回去，“还有，等什么时候我的男朋友学会尊重我的喜好和自由了，我才肯搬到他家去。我不是你养的小狗，Zach，你没法用链子拴着我。”  
Zachary心里闪过一个阴暗的念头。Chris的话对他来说并非没有吸引力。如果能让Chris乖乖留在他身边，他不介意对他使用链子或者手铐。而且——Zachary勾起嘴角笑了笑——他相信那些冷硬的金属会让Chris更加性感和诱人。  
“你在想什么？”Chris眯起眼睛，Zachary的表情让他感到危险。他微微坐直了身体，警惕地看着Zachary缓慢向他走近。  
“我在考虑你的提议，亲爱的。如果我用黄金为你打造一条世界上最华丽的链子，你愿意乖乖被我锁起来吗？”  
Chris不屑地笑了，同时竖起一根中指：“操你的，Zachary。”  
“不对，宝贝。”Zachary靠近他，握住他的手指，温柔地摇头。仿佛Chris是个算错了数学题的孩子，而他是纠正他的老师，“我很确定在过去几个月里一直都是我在操你。”  
Zachary温柔地笑着，手上施力把Chris的手指向后掰去。疼痛让他收敛起嬉皮笑脸的态度，Zachary的眼眸深沉难以捉摸，他开始相信对方不是在跟他开玩笑了。  
“我会考虑的。”Chris说，扭动手腕好让疼痛减轻一下，“等再过一阵子……”  
“不，Chris。”Zachary再度摇头，打断Chris的话。他松开了Chris的手指，把他按在沙发上不让他动弹，“别再试图跟我讲条件。你被宠坏了，小混蛋，我纵容你，而你把这当做是理所当然。”他捏着Chris的下巴让那双蓝眼睛看向自己，“别把我当做很有耐心的那种人。我会很乐意把你锁起来，我的卧室就是你的笼子，如果你想跳舞也可以，但观众只有我一个，而且永远也只有我一个。”  
Chris任由Zachary钳制着不加挣扎，不管是体力还是格斗技巧他都比不过从小接受训练的昆氏继承人，他选择了顺从。  
“好吧，你打算现在就把我关起来吗？把我扛进你的车，直接回昆氏大宅，让我成为你的乖乖小宠物。Chris Pine就从世界上消失了。有那么容易吗，我的家人和朋友会报警的。”  
Zachary仿佛听到一个有趣的笑话一样笑了出来：“哦，Chris，你真是天真。你为什么认为我会害怕他们报警？如果我连一群警察都摆不平，那昆氏就不用在加州混下去了。”他愉悦地看着Chris眼中一闪而过的害怕，微笑着，“不过你放心，我不打算让你过与世隔绝的生活。你还可以跟家人和朋友联系，没准也能去外面玩玩。前提是，你表现得好的话。”  
“那还真是谢谢你的慈悲了。我会记得对你摇尾巴的。”Chris干巴巴地说。  
“嘴硬并不能帮你什么，甜心。”Zachary直起身体，动作缓慢地脱掉西装外套，抽掉领带。Chris发现自己不争气地心跳加速了。  
“你知道吗，虽然我讨厌你那该死的控制欲，但你这个样子真的超级火辣。”  
“我们会有一整夜的时间来讨论我的控制欲和火辣的问题。”Zachary扯开领口，露出一小片性感的胸毛，“地点？”  
“卧室，我的床上。”Chris回答。不管Zachary要玩什么花样，选个舒服些的地方总是没错的。  
但是几分钟后，他就会痛恨自己为什么选择床铺而不是沙发，好让Zachary有机会把他拷在床头的栏杆上。  
他们从沙发上起来，Chris毫无退缩地带头向卧室走去，Zachary跟在他后面，顺手关上了卧室的门。  
“要开灯吗？”Chris问，话音未落就被重重地推了一把，失去平衡仰面摔在床上。  
“操，你干嘛！”  
Zachary无视Chris的抗议，紧跟着爬上床，双膝压住他的手臂，从裤子口袋里掏出一副铮亮的手铐来。  
“现在你知道我要干嘛了。”Zachary微笑，挪动膝盖放开Chris的手臂，将手铐一端拷在他右手上，然后让另一端绕过床头栏杆铐住他的左手。  
“你真是个变态！你还随身带着这个！”Chris瞪着他，但这眼神对Zachary来说根本不痛不痒。  
“更正，我没有随身带着手铐。但是看完你的表演后我认为它很适合你，所以我叫人给我送了一副过来。”Zachary开始抚摸Chris的锁骨和胸肌，“你真的很适合被拷在钢管上脱光了衣服扭动，宝贝儿，我开始考虑在我的卧室里加装一根钢管了。”  
Zachary下床打开了卧室灯。乳白的磨砂玻璃灯罩让光线显得明亮又柔和，映得Chris胸前裸露的一片皮肤白得耀眼。他慢条斯理地走到床边，从容不迫地打量着被他铐起来的Chris，像是面对一块上等牛排时考虑从哪边落下刀子。  
“你能快点么？”Chris催促道，Zachary这样只会让他感到紧张，“我都要睡着了。”  
“耐心，Chris。”Zachary语气轻柔，撕开Chris衬衣的动作却堪称粗鲁，等Chris的胸膛完全裸露出来后，他的手指便借着涂在Chris身上的油缓慢地画圈，像是在做精油按摩一样。等Chris放松下来，他又突然捏住Chris左边的乳头狠狠一拧。  
一声痛呼溢出Chris唇边，他的身体弹动了一下，随即又在Zachary的爱抚下放松下来。Zachary的手指灵巧地拨弄着两粒乳头，将它们捏起又松开，然后夹在两根手指间轻轻搓动。Chris的乳头很快就硬得像两粒红色的小石头了。  
“你打算用这种速度做完全套吗？”Chris哀怨地问，扭动着渴望更扎实的爱抚。一旦尝过和Zachary激烈地做爱，对这种羽毛搔痒一般的快感便不屑一顾了。他需要的是粗鲁的亲吻，啃咬，迅速有力的插入，而不是这种能让人睡着的轻描淡写的动作。  
“我本来打算循序渐进。”Zachary露出了颇有兴味的表情，“但是看来你并不领情。”他惋惜地摇着头，随即从Chris身边离开。十几秒钟后，他带着一个精致的男士皮包返回，伴随着让Chris感到不安的神秘微笑。“我带来一些你可能会想念的玩具，Chris。你会喜欢它们的。”  
他拉开皮包，取出一样东西在Chris面前晃了晃。那是一颗比鸡蛋略小的跳蛋，颜色是恶俗的粉色，有强弱快慢不同的八档功率。Chris之所以如此清楚是因为Zachary曾在他身上用过，被这玩意儿抵在前列腺上用最大振动功率玩到失禁的经历可没那么容易忘掉。  
“呃……我想我们还是循序渐进地来吧……”Chris讨好地跟Zachary商量道，只换来后者轻轻摇头的否决。他翻了个白眼，知道今晚在劫难逃了，虽然那个用起来的确很爽，但他不确定还想不想再来一次。他敢打赌那回他的哭声整个昆氏大宅的人都听到了。  
“我真讨厌你。”  
“真可惜，我还挺喜欢你的。”  
Zachary笑着，隔着牛仔裤弹了弹Chris半硬的阴茎，现在他终于能将这条该死的低腰牛仔裤脱下来了。他解开那个铜质扣子，拉开拉链，然后被他看到的画面惊呆了。  
Chris的牛仔裤里面什么都没穿。不仅如此，他还把所有体毛都剃掉了，半硬的性器滑溜溜的躺在他的小腹上。  
“呃，穿这种牛仔裤的时候露出内裤边会很难看，可是不穿内裤又被容易被拉链夹到……那个，你懂得。所以我就……操！”  
他眨巴着眼睛装作天真地解释，牛仔裤被粗暴地拉下来，Zachary的手掌对着他右边屁股狠狠来了一下。  
“我操！”Zachary下手有点重，Chris的屁股火辣辣的，但他的性器却弹动着对这一行为表示欢迎。Zachary三两下把牛仔裤从他腿上扯下来，按着他的大腿朝向一侧，然后又在他屁股上狠狠打了几下。  
每打一巴掌，Chris都会嘶嘶地吸气，他的阴茎也跟着弹动一下。最后他右半边屁股都变成了粉红色，他的阴茎也不知羞耻地完全挺立起来。  
“你什么时候学会了打屁股这招？”他问，扭动着身体，又被Zachary牢牢按住。  
“刚刚。发现这能让你更兴奋之后。”Zachary回答，手指拨弄着Chris的性器。Chris立刻挺动腰肢靠过去。  
“上帝啊，摸摸我。”  
“不行，Chris，你还没跟你心爱的玩具玩玩呢。”Zachary摇头，将手撤回来。  
“天杀的Quinto，要是你再不把手放到我的老二上来……嗷！”响亮的一巴掌落在左侧屁股上。Chris愤恨地闭上嘴，瞪着Zachary慢条斯理地取出一管润滑剂。  
“学乖一点，Chris，不然你只能吃苦头。”Zachary将润滑剂挤在手指上，让Chris屈起大腿，手指靠近隐藏在臀缝中的穴口。他草草地在入口的褶皱处涂了一点润滑剂，揉按几下，然后挤入一根手指。  
好吧，不摸前面，后面也可以。Chris晃动臀部主动迎向Zachary的手指，然后不出意料地，屁股上又挨了一下。  
“我没说你可以动。”Zachary警告道，手指继续往Chris体内钻去，缓缓抽动手指，确定Chris适应后又加了一根。  
“你不能这么残忍。”Chris咬着唇，难耐地扭动。他受够了Zachary的戏弄，他渴望Zachary的嘴唇和牙齿，希望它们在他嘴唇和锁骨上啃咬吸吮，他想念Zachary的手指揉弄他的乳头，撸动他的性器，他想念Zachary的阴茎在他体内进出的感觉。他现在恨不得挣开手铐扑倒Zachary主动骑着他，而Zachary却只是慢吞吞地给他做扩张。  
他觉得过了得有一个世纪那么长，Zachary才终于抽出了手指，然后一个被体温捂暖了的滑溜溜的东西抵上他的穴口。“你准备好尖叫了吗？”Zachary柔声问，手指将那颗跳蛋推了进去。  
“嗯……”Chris低声哼哼着，后穴被塞入异物的感觉如此鲜明。他能感到Zachary的手指顶着跳蛋缓缓推进，最后停在某个地方。Zachary在那里按了一下，Chris立刻发出一声细小的惊喘，他知道自己找对了地方。  
“对我温柔点，好吗？”他咕哝着，试图靠无往不胜的蓝眼睛打动Zachary，换来对方温柔一笑。  
“我会的。”  
然后他按下了跳蛋的开关。  
Chris的惊呼一下子哽在了喉咙里。他像被一条无形的鞭子抽打着一样弹起身体并扭动，嗡嗡震动的跳蛋贴着他的前列腺，以手指不可比拟的速度施加刺激，就像有人用持续不断的电流直接刺激他大脑中的快感神经中枢。性快感不是一波一波而是像瀑布一样轰然冲下来，他从腰部到膝盖之间全都软成了一滩水。  
“Oh god……god……”他扭拧着身体，臀部不断抬起又落下，小腹和大腿上的肌肉痉挛着，颤抖的嘴唇不断吐出灼热的呻吟和喘息。Zachary躺在他身侧，一边伸出舌尖悠然地舔吮他的乳头，按摩他的腹肌，一边观察他硬挺的性器抵在小腹上不断淌出前液的美妙景象。  
“喜欢这个吗？”  
Chris使劲摇头，事实上却爽得快要飞起来了。Zachary在他乳晕上狠狠咬了一口作为惩罚。他挣扎着躲了一下，手铐撞在床头栏杆上发出当啷当啷的声响。  
“总是学不会诚实啊，Pine。”Zachary叹息着，手指向下滑去，拳头握住Chris的性器快速撸动几下，Chris立刻呜咽着向他贴近。  
“Zach……哦我的天哪，Zach，这太……”  
“你快了吗？”  
“是的……是的，求你……”  
他看着Chris高高挺起了腰，眼睛向后翻去，知道他即将高潮。接着他残忍地掐住了Chris性器根部，并将跳蛋调到了最小频率。  
“Zach……”Chris欲求不满地翻滚着，紧紧咬着嘴唇，不断呜咽。他已经攀到了巅峰却无法射精，敏感得经不起触碰，但那颗跳蛋仍然贴着他的前列腺轻轻震动着，对高潮的渴望让他的眼睛焦灼地盯着给予这一切的男人。  
“Please Zach……”  
“嗯哼？”Zachary微笑，将跳蛋开关扔在床上，覆上Chris的身体。他低头亲吻Chris的嘴唇，Chris立刻乖巧地张开嘴让他把舌头滑进来吸吮勾缠，饥渴地像是要把他吞下去。  
“还想再来一次吗？”Zachary咬着Chris的下唇询问，胯部贴着他的阴茎缓慢磨蹭，一点都不在乎前液沾到了高档的西装裤上。Chris乖顺急切地凑近Zachary的嘴唇，Zachary躲开了，腰部重重撞了一下Chris的性器。  
“告诉我，Chris。”  
“什么？”Chris大脑的每个部分都在尖叫着想要释放，几乎听不清Zachary问了什么。  
“告诉我你想不想再来一次？”Zachary贴着Chris的喉结问，手指抽动埋在他后穴里的线，Chris轻轻抖动了一下。  
“操！Zach，你他妈能不能痛快一点！让我高潮！”Chris忍无可忍地瞪向对方，微微泛红的眼眶更凸显出他湿润的蓝眼睛，魅惑动人。  
“是你自己不肯给自己痛快，Chris，你知道该怎么做。”Zachary微笑着，等着Chris求他。  
“操你的，混蛋……”Chris又哽了一下。Zachary重新捞起跳蛋的控制器调大了振动频率，带来Chris又一阵颤抖。  
“好吧……好吧，求你，天杀的。”Chris蹬着床单，不轻不重的震动除了让他更加敏感和难耐之外没有任何帮助，“求你，Zach，让我高潮。”  
“乖男孩。”Zachary露出了满意的表情，然后将跳蛋振动频率猛然调到了最大。  
他看着Chris抬高臀部又落下，比之前更剧烈地抖动，抽搐，像被咬伤的蛇一样，身体扭拧翻转，带动手腕上的手铐不断撞击床头栏杆。灯光下Chris的皮肤看起来十分细腻，从脸颊到胸膛都被染上了漂亮的粉红色。他颤抖的红唇忙于呼喊上帝和Zachary的名字，喘息像流水一样溢出。  
Chris没能坚持更久，他的阴茎颤动着释放了，滚烫的精液洒在小腹和胸膛上。他终于获得了高潮，但Zachary仍然不肯关掉贴着他的前列腺震动的跳蛋，超过承受极限的快感让他产生一种几乎要这样死了的错觉。  
Chris不争气地哭了。都怪Zachary，他总是有办法让Chris在性爱中丢脸地哭出来。  
“Zach，求你……停下来，停止这个……”  
他哀求着，生理性的泪水随着摇晃的头颅滑出眼眶。Zachary俯下身去舔掉他的眼泪，又欣赏了一会儿他在快感中挣扎的美景，终于按下了关闭按钮然后抽出跳蛋扔在一边。  
“你这样美极了，Chris。”Zachary小声赞叹道，目光痴迷地看着Chris近乎虚脱地喘息，身上溅满精液。  
Zachary下床去倒了一杯清水回来，找到钥匙给Chris打开手铐。Chris的手腕被金属手铐磨得发红，手臂发软，指尖还在颤抖着，Zachary端着杯子喂他喝了几口。  
“不再铐着我了？”一旦恢复了一点体力，Chris又忍不住嘴贱起来，完全忘记刚才被玩弄到哭的惨状。他就是停不下撩拨Zachary，而且现在回味起来，刚刚的感觉的确爽翻了。  
“以后会有更多机会满足你的新爱好，Christopher。”Zachary的嗓音仍然很轻柔，但是几乎变成全黑的瞳孔出卖了他的欲望。他用Chris的杯子喝了几口水，开始解自己衬衣上的扣子，“铐着你对我来说是个很诱人的想法，我承认这一点，但我也很享受当我狠狠操进你身体里去的时候你的指甲抓挠我的背的感觉。”  
“受虐狂。”Chris嘲笑着，因为Zachary的描述兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，“你真是个变态，Zach。”  
“彼此彼此，Chris。”  
Zachary随手将那件崭新的白衬衣扔在了地板上，抽掉腰带的动作简直慢得令人发疯。Chris在内心嘲笑他装模作样，他知道Zachary忍了很久了，西装裤上高高隆起的那一块可骗不了人。他的视线从Zachary胸前浓密的胸毛一路扫下去，看着Zachary用长长的手指解开扣子，粗长的阴茎在灰色的内裤中显露无疑。  
“过来，Chris。”Zachary命令道，踢掉鞋子和落在脚踝处的裤子，走到床边。Chris从床头爬过来，四肢着地趴在Zachary前面，他的脸正对着Zachary勃发的阴茎。  
“你在等什么？需要我对你下命令吗？”  
Zachary扬起眉毛。Chris不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
“满足你变态的支配欲。”Chris伸出粉红的舌尖，甚至冲Zachary晃了晃屁股，“对我下命令啊。”  
“张开嘴，Chris。用你的舌头好好舔。”  
Zachary捏着Chris的下巴把他拉得更近，直到Chris的鼻尖碰到他的性器。Chris像只乖巧小狗一样用鼻子蹭了蹭它，然后抬起手将Zachary的内裤扯下来。  
“你知道吗，作为一个Gay，你真的很有傲人的资本。”Chris赞叹地看着Zachary的性器，很想吹个口哨。即使跟Zachary滚床单的次数已经多到数不清，Chris每次看到Zachary的阴茎时仍然要停下来欣赏一下。Zachary拥有所有男人都想要的那种性器，长度完美，粗壮但不狰狞，粉红的蘑菇头此刻正湿润着，情动的前液从顶端的小孔中不断流出。  
“我真的讨厌这种时候还不停说话的人。”Zachary嫌弃地看着Chris，一手扶着阴茎凑近Chris的嘴，让粗大的头部摩擦他艳红的嘴唇。Chris看上去很想反驳，但Zachary在他能发出声音之前抢先把性器塞进了他的嘴里，然后发出一声满足的叹息。  
“对，没错，就这样……是的，用上你的舌头……”Zachary轻轻吸气，腰部往前挺动，带动性器在Chris的嘴里缓缓进出。Chris的口腔湿热地包裹着他，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着敏感的头部，当他向后退出的时候，Chris会收紧口腔肌肉狠狠吸吮，并用舌尖逗弄他顶端的小孔。  
Zachary叹息着，手指揉捏着Chris的下巴，耳朵和头发。他低着头，欲望深沉的瞳孔紧盯着Chris含着他的嘴唇，Chris看起来同样痴迷，在不断摆动头部吞吐Zachary的阴茎的时候也不忘照顾他饱胀的双球，明亮的眼睛仰视着Zachary，眼神里既有热情又有挑衅。  
“看看你，Chris，真是令人惊叹。”在被Chris的又一次深喉逼到顶峰时Zachary抽出了性器，用头部轻轻拍打Chris的嘴唇和脸颊。他的阴茎被Chris的口水涂得亮亮的，变得更加坚硬灼热。  
“你的嘴很适合做这个。”Zachary低头，擦去Chris嘴边亮晶晶的液体，让他们的嘴唇贴在一起。Chris立刻像干渴许久的行人见到水源一样贴上来，舌头迫不及待地窜进Zachary的嘴里。  
这是他们今晚的第一个吻，Chris想道，该死的，小气吧啦的Zachary，直到现在才肯亲吻他。Chris把手指插进Zachary梳理整齐的头发里，故意把那一头黑发弄乱，接着他生气地发现这只是让Zachary看上去更加性感又颓废。  
真他妈不公平，为什么他自己头发乱糟糟的时候会被人嘲笑像个小孩，而Zachary头发乱糟糟的却看起来更帅了。  
“我也很讨厌你接吻时不专心的毛病。”Zachary中断了亲吻，在Chris屁股上打了一巴掌，“过去趴好。”  
“我身上有你不讨厌的地方吗？”Chris比了个中指后乖乖照做了，这又给他的屁股赢得了一巴掌。他感到膝盖下的床垫震动了一下，Zachary爬上了床，手掌先是在他屁股上摸了一阵，然后滑到他两腿间，握住他重新抬头的性器。  
令他失望的是，那只手只是在他性器上轻轻撸动了一下就离开了，但失望之情持续了只有一秒钟，Chris的心在Zachary的手指造访他的后穴时重新扬了起来。  
Chris的后面之前已经充分润滑过了，Zachary探进手指便能摸到残留在里面的温热的润滑剂，火热的肠壁让他失去了开拓的耐心，他真的忍耐太久了。  
Zachary让手指继续深入，一直够到Chris的前列腺，指腹在那里轻轻打转，Chris舒服地哼哼着，主动抬高屁股凑向对方的手指。  
等Chris的后穴能勉强容纳三根手指时，Zachary决定不再忍了。他拖着Chris的腰将他拉近，一手扶着阴茎在Chris屁股上拍了几下，然后将头部对准不断翕动的穴口。  
当他缓慢但不容抗拒地推进时Chris骂了起来。有点疼，Chris还是太紧了，夹得他也有些不舒服。但他不打算退出去，只是停下来缓了缓，等Chris稍微放松一些就继续往里深入。  
“操，你是故意的……”Chris嘶嘶地吸气，被那么大个家伙塞进后面可不是什么愉快的体验，尤其是在开拓工作没有做好的前提下。他很疼，但是Zachary不进到最里面是不会停下来的，所以他只能狠狠攥着枕头一角承受着。  
Zachary完全插入后停了一下，好心地给Chris留出一点适应的时间来，两个人在缓慢的插入过程中都出了一身汗。Zachary用手掌轻轻按摩Chris的后背帮助他放松，然后试着慢慢抽送。  
最开始Chris还是不舒服，眉头一直紧皱着，不时因为疼痛而溢出轻呼。但当他后面适应了Zachary巨大的尺寸并放松下来后，他的表情就变成了痴迷和享受，痛呼也变成了呻吟和喘息。  
“操……操，Zach……”Chris感到Zachary的手掐在他的腰上，拖着他往后撞向对方的性器，他也主动扭动臀部靠过去，Zachary的大腿根部和囊袋随着抽插的动作撞击着他的臀肉，发出响亮的啪啪声。  
有好一会儿他除了翘着屁股呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟什么都做不了。Zachary在他背后用力耸动腰部，发出享受的叹息，粗长的阴茎不断擦过他的前列腺并进入更深处。不需要刻意做什么，他的后穴会在Zachary抽出去时谄媚地收紧，又会在他操进来时柔顺地松开。  
“说话，Chris……”Zachary在Chris屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
“我记得某人讨厌我在……哦天哪……在这种时候多嘴……”  
Zachary停下了抽动，Chris发出一声响亮的不满的呻吟，然后他被Zachary凶猛地按倒在床上。Zachary掐着他的大腿狠狠扯开，从正面插入，然后快速挺动起来。  
“快说，Chris……告诉我你的感觉……”Zachary居高临下地命令道，表情凶狠。  
“很棒，很粗……操，就是那里……”Chris张开嘴大声呻吟，无法从Zachary脸上移开目光。他感觉自己又一次被这个男人俘获了，只看着Zachary深陷情欲的表情都能让他硬起来。  
“狠狠干我，对……上帝啊，操，过来吻我……”  
Chris抬起上半身索吻，但被Zachary抓着肩膀粗鲁地按进床垫。他给了Chris一个凶狠得尝到血腥味的吻，然后抬高Chris的臀部，将他的双腿压向肩膀。  
“操，Zachary，我的腰！”Chris高声抱怨，这个动作让Zachary的阴茎进入更深，但他的腿和腰部肌肉都在发出抗议。  
“闭嘴Chris，你吵死了。”作为回应，Zachary调整角度狠狠撞了一下Chris的前列腺，更加凶狠地晃动腰部，被揉乱的黑发散在额前，衬得他更加野性。“你是个舞蹈演员，你能受得了。”  
“滚你的！我是个舞蹈演员，不是他妈的杂技演员！”  
然而抗议对Zachary来说是没用的，Chris也不会希望他这个时候停下来。他被不断累积的快感鞭打着，逐渐忘却了腰部的不适，熟悉的热度在他小腹聚积起来，他的性器没有经过触碰又一次变得坚硬，颤动着发出释放的信号。  
Chris最终在一次长长的呻吟中释放了自己，高潮像烟花一样在脑海中灿烂地炸开，精液又一次撒满了他的小腹和胸膛。Zachary被他高潮时箍紧的后穴狠狠绞尽着，在他体内疯狂地抽插了十几下，低吼着射了出来。  
Zachary放开了Chris的腿，让它们滑落下去，随意地摊在床上。他趴在Chris胸前喘息着，将脸埋在Chris肩膀上。  
“滚下去，你像块石头一样重。”Chris推了推搁在自己肩膀上的脑袋，换来Zachary报复地在他肩上咬了一口。他突然咯咯笑了起来。  
“野蛮人，我们现在都不吃生肉了。”  
“闭嘴Chris，你在破坏我的高潮余韵。”Zachary不满地抱怨，又在他的牙印上舔了一口。他趴在Chris身上等阴茎软下来并滑出Chris的身体。  
“你得庆幸你的床上技巧还不错，不然我早就跟你分手了，你这野蛮无礼的黑道头子。”  
“闭上嘴睡觉，Chris。还有别让我听到分手两个字，否则你会被铐起来，屁股里塞着震动的跳蛋一直到早上。”Zachary威胁道。  
“你就是野蛮的黑道头子。”Chris最后嘟哝了一句，甩开Zachary的手臂背对着他躺好。没过一会儿那只手臂又固执地爬到了Chris的腰上，Chris连白眼都懒得翻了。

第二天早上，Chris在迷糊中醒来，浑身都透着性爱后的疲惫和满足感。他趴在柔软的丝绸床单上，脸颊蹭了蹭压在下面的羽绒枕，慢慢察觉到了不对。  
盖在他身上的绝不是那条廉价的空调被，枕套也不是他洗得褪了色的那个。他睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现头顶还挂着华丽复古的幔帐，他全身赤裸地躺在一张大得没必要的床上，屋子里的摆设每一样都贴满了臭有钱人的标签。  
天杀的Zachary Quinto！他一定是趁Chris睡着时把他带到这里来了！  
Chris摆出了愤怒的表情，丝毫没有考虑根本是他睡得太熟才让Zachary得逞的问题。他掀开盖在身上的毯子打算找对方去理论，却被手腕上的某样东西拦住了。  
“我操……”  
Chris目瞪口呆地看着拴在他左手腕上的金属环，那东西通过一条细长的链子扣在床头柱上，长度只够他在床上活动。他甚至够不到那扇离他只有几步远的门。  
他居然真的被Zachary锁起来了，天杀的！他真是恨死说到做到的Zachary！  
轻轻的敲门声打断了他。Chris咬了咬嘴唇，发誓如果进来的是Zachary就用那根链子勒死他。  
但门打开后站在那里的却是一个女佣打扮的人，摆着Chris最讨厌的被人欠了一百万的表情。他立刻猜到自己被带到了那里。  
“早上好，Pine先生。Quinto先生嘱咐我来照看您。您现在需要洗漱吗？”  
“我手上拴着这破玩意儿怎么洗漱！还有他妈的Quinto在哪里！”  
他愤怒地甩了甩手上的链子。女佣仍然是一副波澜不惊的样子，一板一眼地答道：“Quinto先生外出了，他命令我前来照看您，满足您的一切要求。如果您需要，我可以将水和洗漱用品端到您床前。”  
“不，谢谢，我要你解开这玩意儿，我会去卫生间洗漱。”  
“很抱歉，只有Quinto先生才有那条链子的钥匙。”女佣答道，“他将于今晚晚饭前回来。”  
“天杀的混球。”  
女佣假装自己并没有听到那句咒骂，尽职地又问了一句：“您现在希望洗漱吗？”  
“洗……洗他妈的！”Chris狠狠地把自己摔回床上，拉起床单蒙上了头。

 

End


End file.
